<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight glow by blackmay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935144">Midnight glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmay/pseuds/blackmay'>blackmay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Mates, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmay/pseuds/blackmay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella decided to move to small town Denali in Alaska, where she got a job is a English teacher. And maybe there she will meet her destiny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bella Swan/Tanya, Kate/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had an idea for this story in my mind for quite some time but I didn't have inspiration. English is not my first language and I don't have beta, so if anyone has time and wants to help me please do. For any mistakes I apologize. I don't own Twilight or any character in it. Please tell me what you think down below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood in my backyard and watch as the snow started to fall, ‘<em>Man I really hate the cold’</em> I thought to myself. I don't know how some people like it, I couldn't feel my fingers or my toes. It was my damn luck that brought me here, to Alaska of all the places in the USA. Life was a funny thing, I thought that I couldn't live in a colder place than for Forks but here I am, freezing. I knew I made the right decision, I needed the job and they were hiring. You see, I have just become an English teacher and I needed the job and stability, I saw that high school in Alaska, Denali was looking for one. So here I am, Bella Swan 24 year old English teacher. It was my first job as a teacher but I know I'll be good at doing my job.</p><p>I was sad when I left Charlie but I needed my own life, as much as I feel responsibility for him I know that he will be fine. I even taught him how to cook some meals, I hope that he will use that and not eat at the diner every single day. I lived with him since high school, when I decided to leave Renee, my mother, and come to live with my dad. I always liked Forks better, all my friends were there and going there on Christmas and summer vacations wasn't enough anymore.   </p><p>But I have feeling that Charlie won't be alone for a long, he and Sue started to get closer in recent time. Who knows maybe I get siblings in the future, I wouldn't mind that, Leah is my best friend, my sidekick, my partner in crime. We grew up together, always making trouble and having fun all the way.  She made me one hell of goodbye party, I drank and party so much  I don't remember half of the night but that isn't strange for us, Leah and me. She promised to visit me often and I will go back whenever I can. Of course there is also Seth, my little brother as I called him, person who always made me smile and laugh.</p><p>‘<em>Shit</em>!’ I thought, I stood for way too long outside in the snow and now I can't feel my toes, I need to go back inside, to my little rental cottage to warm up, luckily I won't get cold.  As I turned around and started to walk towards cottage, I started to smile, this was my dream home, little cottage far from any neighbors but close enough to the town, ten minute car drive and I can reach my job.</p><p>Inside of cottage was modern which I liked but outside looked like it came out of a fairy tale movie. I had  one bedroom, large living room small kitchen and bathroom, it was small but enough for me.  </p><p>I decided to make dinner for myself, it was strange cooking only for me. Deciding to go for chicken salad I started to prepare ingredients. Cooking was easy for me and my thoughts often wandered around when I cooked. I imagined how will my first day at job, how will my students be and most importantly my colleagues, I hope I will like them, I was a very social person so I hope I will make friends soon. I didn't want to be alone here with no friends. As soon as I thought that my phone started to ring.</p><p>“Leah” i said, so I picked up and said “Miss me already? I mean I know you do, I am awesome.” As I said that I heard her laugh.</p><p>“Yeah I can't live without you, you are like air to me, Julia to my Romeo hahahah…” I smiled as she said that, we always head crazy connection. “How do you like it up North, what does your house look like, did you meet anyone already, tell me everything.” she said.</p><p>“Well it's cold, like really cold and you know how I like that but I chose this and I will suffer in silence and wait for the summer. And no, I didn't meet anyone here only old lady who gave me the keys to the cottage.. yeah it's cottage not a house but I love it, can't wait for you to come here. But tell me how are things in La Push, anything happened since I left?”</p><p>“Well what can I say to you… Ah yes, Charlie had a lunch with us today and I honestly don't know when will they tell us, I mean do they think we are dumb or something it's obvious that they are together. But as long as they don't do that we will continue to tease them, today me and Seth almost made Charlie explode, he was red as tomato, it was so funny…. I have feeling that they will tell us very soon, I mean it's been years since my dad died and she deserves to be happy, plus I get to have you as a sister.” She said that and I Immediately imagined that scene in my head, I was happy that he wasn't alone.</p><p>“Yeah, I hope they will tell us soon… But I wanted to ask you how are you? How are you holding up? I know that you don't want to talk about ‘the one who shall not be named’ but I need to ask you did you see him, did he or that traitor Emily came to talk to you?”</p><p> I knew the she was still hurt and sad, it had passed a couple of months since their breakup, you see since high school she was in a relationship with Sam but he has disappeared a couple of months ago and when he returned he was a changed man. He got even bigger if that is possible, more muscular and short tempered. He and Leah had a few fights, he didn't want to say where he was or why is he so different now. Then one day Emily Leahs cousin came to La Push to hang out with us, she occasionally did that, we had good friendship but then Sam saw her and decided to break up with Leah and get together with Emily. What's he even crazier Emily has fallen for him despite him being her cousin's boyfriend and since then Sam became ‘he who shall not be named’ and she a ‘traitor’.</p><p>“Well you know every time I see her she tries to talk to me but I honestly don't care what she has to say. I can't imagine good enough reason for her to do this to me, as far as I'm concerned she's dead to me, but you know what I don't understand…” she sighed  “Today I talked to my mom and she said that maybe one day I will understand why this happened and that I should forgive her. I'm so mad at her, I know she keeps seeing her… I don't know how she chose her over me.” Leah said.</p><p>This had me confused, I mean why would she choose her niece over her daughter. She clearly sees how sad Leah is, she should side with her and not Emily. “There must be some explanation here Leah, Sue wouldn't do that without any reason which means that we must find what that reason is. Did you try asking her directly why is she on their side…. this doesn't make any sense.”  as I said that my mind went through couple of different possible scenarios, but none of them made any sense.  </p><p>“No, I didn't ask her directly” said Leah “I don't know if she will answer me truthfully, I have a bad feeling about this one. And Sam has gained few more followers for his cult, now Paul has joined him.”</p><p>“Maybe he has them hooked up on some drug I don't know… I don't know how elders don't do anything about this cult situation” What other reason could there possibly be.</p><p>“Bella, if you ask them some is the greatest thing that happened to La Push… and my mom shares that opinion… I feel sad… I wish I can leave like you did who knows maybe I'll join you soon… what do you say about that?”  Leah asked me</p><p>“You know you are always welcome here, we could be roommates maybe get into some new trouble together just like we used to do. Please think about it, I know that you don't want to leave Seth behind but he's a grown man now and Sue has Charlie now.” The idea that Leah will join me up North has put a smile on my face, that would be amazing.</p><p>“I will think about it I promise. Man I miss you, I miss you real bad but now I have to go I will call you tomorrow so I can hear how was your first day at new job and we can gossip about your colleagues. Love you Bells, bye”</p><p>“Bye Leah, love you” I hung up, and started to prepare my dinner.</p><p>I had trouble eating my dinner, truthfully it's like my stomach was against it, maybe I got cold. But I forced myself to eat the whole portion never was one to throw food away even if I was very small and thin I had big healthy appetite, like Charlie.</p><p>When I ate my dinner I checked the clock to see what time it is and when I so that it was still early for the bed I decided to spend some time going through my Instagram and watch some YouTube videos. Having seen that my favorite youtuber Jenna Marbles has uploaded new video I knew that I was in for a treat her videos always made me laugh and I always admired her relationship with Julian. Then I went through some drama channels to see if there was some new tea. Since I got hooked up on YouTube in college, habit of watching it has stick with me, it was relaxing pastime and Leah and me often spent a lot of time debating on YouTube drama and scandals.  </p><p>I lost the track of the time and suddenly it was very late, i should have been bad ages ago so I hurried up and quickly did my bedtime routine, then I also went to check twice if I have locked up my door because you can never be sure if you only check once.</p><p>When I made sure I did lock my door I went to my bed, set my alarm and also written my To Do List for tomorrow, I needed to buy more food and also some warmer clothes jacket, boots and gloves. When I was done with it I had no problem falling asleep in my soft and fresh smelling bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night I have dreamt something weird that night, in the morning I couldn't remember what exactly, but I can still feel what I have felt in my dream. It was feeling of excitement, expectation and happiness, most pure form of happiness. I woke up feeling content, calm and rested, although I didn’t sleep that long.</p><p>I sat in my bed as I stretched and started to plan what would I wear on my first day as English teacher, I know that I should have done that yesterday but why wouldn’t I do that last minute, it was more fun that way. I opted for navy pants and suit with white blouse and black three inch heels. I put lite make up on and made soft curls with my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror ‘<em>Man I looked fine..</em>’ I felt very satisfied with my look.</p><p>I went to the kitchen to make myself breakfast, lite oatmeal with blueberry. I didn’t like oatmeal very much but when I didn’t have very much time for big breakfast, oatmeal will do just fine. Then I started to make lunch which I would take to school, I didn’t know what kind of food they served there and I didn’t want to gamble with it and stay hungry.  I made some pasta with tomato sauce.</p><p>I saw that it was time to head to school, I wanted to arrive early so I can get to meet my colleagues and workspace. I went to my car and drove to the town Denali, where school was located. It took me a little longer than I expected because of the snow that has fallen through the night. While I was driving I started to have the same unsettling feeling in my stomach as yesterday ‘<em>I hope I don't throw up’</em>  but naturally I assigned that to the nerves, i don’t have stomach flu, I told myself.</p><p>After 15 minutes I entered the town and started to approach school when i got to the school  I saw another small parking lot next to the building  so I assumed that that was teachers parking. School building looked big for such a small town but I assume that students from nearby towns also went to this school. I entered the school through the side door and started to look for someone who can point me in the right direction. Not long after someone approached me, middle age lady with big glasses and gray hair, i had a feeling that she teaches history class.</p><p>“Hi how can I help you?” she asked me.</p><p>“Good morning my name is Isabella Swan, I'm new English teacher” I said with smile on my face.</p><p>“Oh, my dear yes, yes, we were expecting you. I'm Anna Cole and I teach history” I knew it  “We are so happy that you joined our little town We don't get new faces very often but I have a feeling that you will blend in with no problem. Come on let me show you teacher room, we have kitchen there and couple of couches to rest in between classes.” She started to walk towards one room that wasn't very far from exit to the parking lot. There was a sing on the door TEACHER LOUNGE, she entered the room and I followed.</p><p>It was open spacious room this had a homey feeling and I liked it already, as I looked around the room I saw blonde woman making a coffee in kitchen part of the room. As soon as I saw her my heart skipped and I could feel my hand sweating, I could feel my stomach turning… maybe uh i did get stomach flu…</p><p>“Oh, here we have our colleague, miss Denali, she teaches math, very lovely lady. Miss Denali, come meet miss Swan.” Said mrs. Cole.</p><p>As I thought that blonde woman turned around and I went ‘<em>SHIT!’ </em>I have clearly had a heart attack, died and went to heaven because this woman is an Angel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hi, i still haven't decided if Bella will have only one mate Tanya, or will she have Tanya and Kate as mates, please tell me what would you prefer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, i opted for TanyaxBella and KatexBella as most of you were for that option. For all the others who just wanted TanyaxBella, I hope this is not a big problem for you and that you will continue to read my story.</p><p> I want to say thank you to my beta, Hmz0975 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just stood there, frozen, patiently waiting for my heart to start working again normally. Seeing that that didn't happen, 'Great, thank you! Traitor' I said to my heart. I watched this angel in front of me, with my eyes wide open; never in my life before had I ever seen such beauty.</p><p>Beautiful with long blonde hair, shiny as if she had bathed in the Sun, she had perfect curls in her hair; they looked so soft I found myself wondering how soft they really were. I pictured myself running through them with my fingers. And then, I made the biggest mistake I could, I looked into her eyes, at that point my heart decided that it didn't need to beat at all. It just stopped for a few moments. 'This is how I die' I thought, looking at this angel in front of me. Well in all honesty, it wouldn't be so bad a death after all. Her eyes were golden, like the color of real gold. I have never heard of that eye color nor have I ever seen it in my life before.</p><p>As I looked her into the eyes, her face lit up and a mesmerizing smile appeared on her face. Her smile and eyes were glowing with real happiness; I had feeling that her happiness was contagious, because even I started to feel happy just by looking at her.</p><p>I don't know how long we kept watching each other, but our staring contest was interrupted by Mrs. Cole "Well… I'm leaving you in good hands Ms. Swan; I need to go prepare for my class. I'll see you around." She said and left the room.</p><p>Now I was alone with the angel, but I couldn't make myself to move or to say anything. I just stood there, with a stupid unknowing smile on my face. Then she made her move.</p><p>"Miss Swan, it is my pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Tanya Denali." She approached me and reached out to shake hands. I looked at her hand for few seconds, thinking like an idiot if her hand was as soft as it seemed. "Miss Swan" she said again to wake me up from my state of daydreaming. It worked, but I did feel like an idiot. 'She's waiting for you to shake her hand! Do it! Just move your hand and shake hers, I know you can do it' I said to myself.</p><p>I slowly moved my hand and grabbed hers. As soon as I touched her I felt like I was struck by lightning. Her hand was so soft but cold, strangely cold, yet it didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I wanted to keep holding her, and never let it go. I stood there and kept holding her hand for far longer than necessary. OK you creep let it go, let it go. She will think you are strange. But you see she also seemed like she didn't want to let go of my hand. The entire time we were looking into each other's eyes, it was like we were lost in them, but in a good way.</p><p>I made myself let go of her hand, reluctantly, and as soon as I did that, I had a feeling I was missing something, like I had lost something I really needed. I didn't know what to think about this strange attraction.</p><p>"Um… it-it's a pleasure to meet you too, I'm B-Bella Swan" I said that with a shaky voice. Get a grip of yourself, I told myself. I don't know why but I wanted to make a good first impression.<br/>She had a little smirk on her face as I said that, like she knew what kind of an effect she was having on me. But I didn't seem to care.</p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, I'm wondering how such a young woman decided to come here and teach, in this middle of nowhere." She asked me with genuine curiosity "Don't get me wrong, I'm very glad that you came. I have a feeling that we will get along very well." she said with a bigger smirk than before, and a sort of predatory look in her eyes, but I must have just imagined that.</p><p>"You don't look so old yourself, if you don't mind me saying that." I said that with what I think, was a charming smile.</p><p>"You would be surprised." she answered with a laugh, like it was some kind of inside joke, and waited for me to continue speaking.</p><p>"Well, I just got my degree and wanted to start living on my own. When I saw that they were hiring, here I am." I answered her. "Honestly, this is my first job as a teacher, and I must admit, I'm a little nervous." I don't know why I said that but I have a feeling that I can say anything to her and she will understand me, and offer me support in return, which is weird. It's not that I don't trust people, but I definitely don't talk about my feelings on the first meet itself.</p><p>"I can say that I'm very glad that you came here and joined…our staff." I could hear the hesitation in her voice, she wanted to say something else, but I didn't pay much attention to that at the moment.</p><p>"It's normal to be nervous," she continued "but you just need to believe in yourself and your knowledge, and most importantly, don't let them smell your fear, they are like sharks. Once they sense it, they are out for blood. But I believe that you know how to handle yourself and you will do great here." she finished with a smile.</p><p>Hearing her say that she believed in me made me feel warm inside for some unknown reason, and I couldn't help myself smile at that "Thank you for your advice I will keep that in mind."</p><p>I had never been this enchanted with someone before, yeah I had had girlfriends and boyfriends before, but never had I had this feeling upon first meeting someone. They didn't make my heart stop or skip a beat. I found myself wondering if Tanya was single. But I quickly stop myself 'You didn't come here to find love, especially not with your colleague.'</p><p>"How long have you been working here, and are you from around here or..?" while I was asking her I started to feel sick, nauseated. I could feel my stomach rising up, but I decided to ignore it. It's not a big deal, I was just nervous about my first day.</p><p>"I started to teach here about three years ago, and before that I was in another school in Seattle. And no, I'm not from around here…." She said something else afterwards but I couldn't listen, I just couldn't ignore my stomach anymore. I was going to throw up, so as quickly as I could, I ran towards the first trashcan I could find.</p><p>In a matter of seconds I started to throw up my oatmeal from this morning. I can't remember the last time I've thrown up. I couldn't be that nervous to throw up. As I was emptying my stomach I felt a cold, firm hand on my back and another one that was holding my hair back. I realized that Tanya was helping me, she was drawing circles on my back to calm me, and she was very quietly whispering reassuring words, at least they sounded like that to me, they were in another language that I didn't recognize.</p><p>When I felt like I was finished, I straightened up. I went to wipe the corners of my mouth with my hand, but Tanya placed a tissue in my hand so fast I didn't even notice it. The aftertaste was so awful; I wish I had toothpaste with me, but which person would have guessed that they would throw up on their first day itself.</p><p>When I looked up I was startled, Tanya had such a look of worry and desperation in her eyes. I mean yeah, you would be worried if someone threw up before you but this was more. Her eyes held such intense worry, as if we had known and cared deeply for each other since years.</p><p>"Bella…" She muttered as she slowly reached for my face, her voice sounded so lost… She was holding me so lightly and carefully as if I was a china doll and would break in her hands. Her left thumb slowly started caressing my face, while her other hand reached for my forehead. I couldn't stop myself, I leaned into her hand. It felt safe, like everything was going to be alright. I just wanted her to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. Later I tried to convince myself that that need was there just because I had just thrown up.</p><p>I slowly began to come to my senses. I stepped away from her "Tanya… I can't tell you how sorry I am…. I don't know what came over me, I'm never sick…" I can't believe I just embarrassed myself in front of her like that, 'You sure know how to make a good first impression'. "How embarrassing…." I finished.</p><p>"Please don't apologize, it's not your fault" she said with a shaky voice "maybe you ate something wrong." it sounded like she was convincing herself that that was the case. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she was so worried about me, but I couldn't complain much.</p><p>"Do you think you are done?" she asked me.</p><p>"Yeah yeah I'm done….I haven't been sick for years now, maybe I'm just too nervous about a new job." I said not knowing what exactly I'm supposed to say now. I was feeling so embarrassed that I just wanted to get out of here. I looked at my watch and decided that it was almost time to head out to my classroom.</p><p>"Tanya, I'm so sorry about this. I would like to make up to you for this accident, so if you're interested maybe we could get a cup of coffee sometime?" I was really hoping that she would accept my apology. I was hoping that for two reasons; one was that I really wanted to apologize for this and the second, because I wanted to find out more about her.</p><p>"Of course I accept… I want to find out more about you." she said with a charming smile, but worry never left her eyes.</p><p>"Great! So listen it was very nice to meet you but I'm going to head out to my classroom to prepare for my first class. I'll see you around." I said and slowly started to head out of the teacher lounge. How I wished to stay more but I didn't want to embarrass myself further.</p><p>"Bella wait," she started to approach me "give me your phone". Without hesitation I reach in my purse, grab my cell phone and give it to her. She starts to type something and then gives me my phone back.</p><p>"I have put my number in, please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, or just wanted to talk… especially if you are not feeling well. I presume that you don't have anyone up here in Alaska, so if anything happens call me," the last sentence sounded more like a demand then an offer but I didn't mind. I was very happy that I had found at least one person that I liked on my first day at job.</p><p>"Thank you and I promise I will." I said with a smile and started to head out. As soon as I exited the room, I wanted to just go back. I felt a pull in my heart. I put my hand on my chest hoping that it would pass, and it did a little bit, but not completely. Deciding that I couldn't do anything about it, I started to look for my classroom.</p><p>It wasn't difficult to find my classroom. I took a deep breath and head in. It was empty, of course, the students hadn't arrived yet. It was so calm and quiet I found myself smiling at that. I pulled out the materials from my purse and put it on the table, and started to write my name on the board.</p><p>I decided to take a couple of minutes to clear my head and prepare for the students. Of course my mind went to Tanya…. What did she think of me…… Is she single… how beautiful she is…</p><p>I was so lost in my thoughts that the sound of the door opening made me jump from my seat. When I looked up I saw that my students were waiting for permission to enter. I stood up, with a smile fixed on my face "Come in…"</p><p>'Here we go'<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>I finally reached home late. It had been a very, very long day. I honestly didn't know when was the last time I had felt so exhausted… I couldn't wait to eat something and then take a long shower. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't bad day at all, on the contrary it was a very successful day, I made a great connection with my students, I showed them that they couldn't mess with me, but that I would treat them with respect, and that I expected them to work hard, but then they would also be rewarded for it.</p><p>I decided to make myself scrambled eggs and hoped that my stomach would handle it. I didn't want to throw up again. As I successfully ate an entire plate and didn't feel the need to throw up, I decided to head for a shower. I spent but half an hour in the shower thinking about the day, especially about Tanya. Maybe I should text her. I mean she did give me her number but I don't want to seem invasive nor do I want to bother her. I spent the entire shower trying to decide what to do… in the end my rational side won. I won't text her… but as soon as I decided it, my heart strongly disagreed.</p><p>I decided to head to bed, I needed to clear my thoughts and sleep would help with that. I remembered that I had told Leah that I would call her and tell her how did my first day at job go, but I felt too tired for that to do it now.</p><p>It didn't take too long for me to fall asleep, exhaustion taking me over. That night I dreamt one of the most pleasant dreams of my life, and the main character of my dream was Tanya, of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please tell me what you think and maybe what would you like to see in future chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First I'll say I I'm sorry for long wait for the update but I need it to finish my college year and I didn't have much inspiration while I was studying for my exams. Hopefully I will upload more frequent then before.<br/>Second I am sorry that I didn't respond to all the comments, Whenever I wanted to respond there would be some kind of error on the site And I couldn't do anything so I will quickly respond right here and hopefully clarify couple of things. </p>
<p>Kate and Tanya we will not be mates in this story, in this story they are sisters so it would be weird if they end up together. Also Kate will make an appearance soon I just want to give Tanya and Bella some bonding time. In this story Bella does not know about vampires and has never meet Cullens. I think that Cullens will make an appearance but later in the story. I have plan for Leah do not worry.  And reason for Bellas bug (throwing up) will also be revealed later in the story. </p>
<p>Big thank you to my beta Hmz0975 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let's just say that my morning didn't start well, I bolted out of my bed so I could reach the toilet before I threw up. After I had emptied my already empty stomach, I brushed my teeth trying to get rid of all the nasty vomit smell. Maybe I should see a doctor, but I quickly decided that it was probably just a bug and that it needed to pass a few several days before I could get better. But for now, I decided not to think about the stomach bug.</p>
<p>I jumped in the shower and stayed there for longer than necessary, trying to relax, and of course, I didn't succeed until I started to think about Tanya. How had she made that big an impression on me, I couldn't get her out of my head. Maybe I should call Leah and tell her how my first day at the job went, but I don't know if I should mention Tanya, I know Leah will tease me like a hell. But then again I tell her everything.</p>
<p>As I was preparing my breakfast, I decided it was the right time to call Leah; I still had some time left before I had to go to work. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer. It took a little longer than normal for her to answer; she was normally up before the sun rose. We had always been so different in that respect, I always had trouble getting up and I would sleep in every day if I could, but she had no problem getting up, and early that is.</p>
<p>I was about to hang up when she finally answered "Hey bells, sorry I wasn't inside the house, so didn't hear the ringing at first." I could feel from her tone that she was upset, or at least that something wasn't right.</p>
<p>"Hi Lee, I just wanted to tell you how my first day went, but I can tell that something isn't right so spill the tea on what happened." I asked. After so many years of friendship with her, I could easily recognize her emotions like they were my own, hell, even better than my own sometimes.</p>
<p>"Bella…" I could hear the hesitation in her voice. "Leah, what happened, we talked two days ago, and everything was relatively normal then, so what changed?" I decided to press her because I knew her, if I didn't do so, she would pretend that everything was alright, just because she wouldn't want to worry me. That was just the type of person she was.</p>
<p>"OK, OK I will tell you, man I can't get anything past you. Yesterday I finished work a little earlier and when I got home, can you guess who was there?" she asked, sarcastically.</p>
<p>"No, she didn't!" I told her. "I can't believe that she would have the balls to do that, she came to your house?!" I raised my voice a little bit. This was low, even for Emily.</p>
<p>"Yes… she was sitting in my living room, chatting with my mom like nothing had happened, all smiley and happy, laughing, in my house. It's one thing to see her outside there, I could at least pretend that I didn't see her but it's another thing to see her in my own home, with my mother." her voice sounded so tired, I could tell that she hadn't sleep very well.</p>
<p>"So, what happened then?" I asked her; honestly I would have gone crazy in her situation. And Leah didn't have the best temper to begin with.</p>
<p>"What do you think happened? I went crazy on them. How dare she walk into my house, after what she did to me, one day we were the best of friends, cousins even, and the next day she is with my fiancé just like that. Of course, she was sprouting nonsense that I don't understand and maybe someday I will, but I honestly can't think of one good reason of why would she do that to me. Why would Sam and she do that to me? I was so angry Bella, I started to shake badly. Never in my life have I felt this kind of anger, and it terrified me. I went to grab her and throw her out, but my mother stepped in and started to defend her- Her not me, not her own daughter. That hurt so much, and in that moment I really lost my shit, you know, I have never been one for violence, but somehow I managed to break the dinner table. I mean how the hell did I do that? And of course, the icing on the cake, Sam showed up that very moment. I mean why wouldn't he? It was like he knew that Emily was distraught. I froze when I saw the look in his eyes. He looked at her like she was the sun, and then he looked at me and at the broken table. I mean I get that he was scared for her, but his eyes showed something completely different, and for the life of me, I can't figure out what. It was like he was sad, surprised, honestly like he couldn't believe the scene in front of him. They left shortly after that, and I just stood there frozen.<br/>Of course that wasn't the end. Then I got in another fight with Sue that lasted a long time. Honestly Bella, I can't do this anymore, I can't be here anymore." by the end she was crying, it broke my heart to hear her like this. She was the strong one, she never cried.</p>
<p>"Leah… I… I don't know what to say, I can't possibly think of a reason why Sue would should be on Emily's side, but I can tell you that you need leave that place, maybe just for a couple of days, or maybe for even longer, so you can clear your head by not being forced to see them every day. I have told you ample of times, you can come live with me, or if not, come over for a couple of days or weeks. We can chill together, watch movies, and of course get drunk. Please think about it." I hoped that she had heard the pleading in my voice, and she would seriously think about it.</p>
<p>"I promise I will think about it, hell you know what, I am gonna do it. I can't…just can't be here anymore. Last couple of weeks I've been feeling off, my temper is even shorter than before. I will see if I can get some free days from work so I can try to clear my head. I will call you when everything is sorted out so you know when I can be there by. But I don't wanna talk about it anymore. You tell me, how did your first day at work go? How are your colleagues and did you have any problems with your students?" Leah asked.</p>
<p>"Ok, I will be waiting for you. And as for my job, my students didn't create any sort of problems. I told them that I would respect them and in return I expect the same, so there wasn't much of a problem. As for my colleagues go, I have only met a few of them yet, and they seem…" I stopped there because my mind went to Tanya immediately, how should I describe her, like a goddess, angel or something else, silence lasted for a couple of seconds between us, enough for Leah to notice that something was off.</p>
<p>"Bella, where did your mind go?" she asked me, I could hear the worry in her voice. "Did something bad happen, or where your colleagues rude or something?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no, no, no, nothing bad happened. Well, actually, that's not entirely true. Let's just say that I met a goddess on earth and made a fool out of myself… you see I threw up in front of her. But on the other hand, she was really nice about the whole situation and she even helped me clean myself. I could see a sincere worry in her eyes." I ended up telling her.</p>
<p>"Goddess on earth you say, she really made that big an impression on you? What I wouldn't give to see your reaction? I assume that she is very beautiful, and I know that your brain does not function when you meet beautiful women." She chuckled at that.</p>
<p>"Ha ha ha… very funny, but you are not very far from the truth. Honestly, I have never had such a reaction to anyone before. I can't get her out of my head. When we shook hands, I could swear I felt electricity course between us, and for some unknown reason, her presence made me feel safe and warm." There was no point in hiding this from Leah. She was my best friend, and hopefully she would say that I was being crazy.</p>
<p>"Man, I have never heard you speak like that before, what is her name and when can I meet her, I want to see this person who made you go all fuzzy and romantic, you are never ever like that." I could practically see her making plans about how she would humiliate me in front of Tanya.</p>
<p>"Her name is Tanya, and she teaches math, and what can I say, first come here and I'm sure that eventually you will get to meet her. She gave me her number, just in case, if I ever needed something. She knows that I don't have anybody here. I asked her if we could grab coffee some day, so I could properly apologize to her about the whole vomiting incident, so we will see how things go from there. You know that I'm not looking for someone to be with, but there is something about her, like I'm drawn to her and I can't help it." I ended up saying that with a huge smile on my face.</p>
<p>"Well, I can't say that I'm not happy that someone caught your eye, but please be careful. You never know with some people, just take your time and get to know her. Now tell me, what is it with you vomiting? Did you catch something or did you eat something bad? How long have you been ill? You never get sick." I almost regretted telling her, but I knew that I would have been mad if she hadn't said something in my situation. I just didn't want her to worry. She already has enough on her plate.</p>
<p>"You don't have to worry. It's nothing. I must have caught some bug, because for a couple of days I've been nauseated and I threw up a couple of times, but I'm sure that this will pass soon. It is possible that my nerves are causing it, so don't worry, if it lasts longer, I will go see doctor about it. But for now it is all under control." I really hope so. "Yeah, so I gotta go now. I need to finish my breakfast, and get ready for work, but please call me when you decide what you are doing, you know my advice is that you come here and get away from Sam and Emily. I guarantee you that everything will be better here."</p>
<p>"I promise you I will do everything in my power to visit you soon. I just need to finish a couple of things, before I'll be heading towards you. But for now bye, I love you, Bella" she said.<br/>"Love you too, Lee. Call me as soon as you can, bye" I hanged up. Hopefully I will see her soon. I feel like I haven't seen her in months, when in reality it's only been a couple of days.<br/>My talk with Leah lasted far longer than I had expected, and by then my breakfast had gotten cold, but I didn't mind. I wasn't too picky about this. I decided to eat it slowly, so I wouldn't upset my stomach again, and hopefully this time it would work. I looked at the clock and saw that I have just the right amount of time to get ready for work.</p>
<p>I decided to wear a slim blue dress, which highlighted my breasts, and black heels to go with it. My hair was naturally curly, and I loved that, so I didn't need to spend any time doing it, all that was left for me now, was to do my makeup, which by now I could do in a couple of minutes comfortably. In the end I looked at myself in the mirror and thought "Not bad, not bad at all, Bella". I tried to futily convince myself that I had dressed nicely because of my new work, but who am I kidding? I did it for Tanya. I wanted to impress her, and hopefully with this outfit I would succeed.</p>
<p>After I got ready, I went to take my lunch and my bag that I had organized before. I double checked everything, and after doing, decided that it was time to head out. When I got outside, I realized that it was a very wrong day for the heels and dress. It was freezing outside. Have I mentioned that I hate the cold? Because I really do!</p>
<p>I got into my car, quickly, I was all ready to go, but there was only one problem in my way. My car wouldn't start. I tried to turn on the engine once again, but it just wouldn't work. "Nice, Bella, nice" your second day at the job and you will be late, way to make a good impression. I sat there in the car, freezing, and was deciding on what to do next. I could call tow service but that would take a long time. Going on foot wasn't an option in this condition. "What can I do then?"</p>
<p>And then it came to me, I could call Tanya. Maybe she lived near me, or maybe she was on her way to work, and so could give me a ride. As soon as I decided to call, my heart started to beat faster, and when I took my phone out from the purse, I noticed that my hands were already all sweaty. "You have such a reaction just by thinking of her, way to go Bella, way to go." I chided myself. I didn't even try to fool myself by thinking that I was just nervous because I was going to ask a stranger to help me out, no this reaction was entirely caused by Tanya. "By this rate you will fall in love with her, like tomorrow" but then again I wouldn't entirely be opposed to that idea.</p>
<p>I unlocked my phone and went to the contacts to find Tanya's number. Before I pressed the call button, I took a deep breath in, so I could calm myself down. It only rang twice before she picked up.</p>
<p>"Bella?" I could hear the surprise in her voice, but I could also hear the hint of a smile. Like she was happy I called her. I wonder if she had the same reaction to me as I did to her, "I hope so".</p>
<p>"Hey Tanya, I'm sorry to call you, but I needed your help." I said in a shaky voice, nervous because I was speaking to her.</p>
<p>"What happened, where are you Bella?" she asked me, I could hear the worry in her voice, no, not just worry, it was close to panic.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. It's nothing bad, I just can't start my car and you are the only person I know here, so I was wondering if you could give me a lift to work, of course if you are already there, just forget about it. I don't want to cause you any problems." I said quickly, hoping that she could pick me up. I really wanted to see her again.</p>
<p>"Oh. You had me worried there for a second. Of course I can pick you up, it would be my pleasure. Just give me your address and I will be there as soon as I can." I could practically hear the relief in her voice and a little bit of excitement. "Man I really hope that I'm not interpreting all these emotions wrong" it would be a bummer if I had.</p>
<p>I ended up telling her where I lived and waited for her back inside of my house, because outside it was freezing. She said that she would pick me up in a couple of minutes, and so I decided not to take off my heels and coat when I got inside. Only thing that was left for me to do now was to stand there nervously, picking my nails, because I was thinking how I could embarrass myself further in front of her. I mean I don't know what can top throwing up in front of her, but knowing me, I can pull it off. Just as I was about to enter a full panic mode, I heard a car approaching my house.</p>
<p>Assuming that that was her, because nobody comes here, it's a remote location, I headed towards the door.</p>
<p>I opened my door and my heart immediately stopped, because there she was, standing in front of my door, with the biggest smile I have ever seen on anybody, that could literally cause me a heart attack. She really did look like an angel. The sun was directly behind her, falling on her hair, making it look like it was glowing, like she had come down from heaven just for me. And honestly, she could take me wherever she wanted. I would readily go.<br/>I just stood there for a couple of minutes, waiting for my brain to start working properly again. I wondered if I would have this reaction every time I saw her. That would be embarrassing. But as I looked at her, it was like her eyes were telling me that she knew what kind of reaction she was causing in me. Also she had knowing smirk on her lips; she was very satisfied with this reaction.</p>
<p>"Hi Bella, you look very beautiful this morning." she said with a smile on her face, her words making me blush hard, I assume that my cheeks went from pale to red in approximately two seconds.</p>
<p>"Than-thank you Tanya, you look b-beautiful as well." I ended up saying; of course I couldn't say that without stuttering a few times, but who can blame me. "Thank you so much for coming, I do not know what happened with my car, and you're the only one who I could think of to ask for help. I didn't want to be late on my second day at work."</p>
<p>"It's no problem at all, really. Shall we?" She motioned with her hand towards her car.<br/>"We shall." I say with a smile on my face. We walked besides one another and our hands occasionally touched, but every time it would happen, it went through my spine.<br/>When we got to her car, she went to open my door like a true gentlewoman. She got to her side very quickly after that, and we started to head towards the school. By the way that she drove I could tell that she liked to go very fast, but it seemed as if she had been doing that for a long time. She seemed so sure in herself, that I did not worry about crashing or anything else. I felt safe with her.</p>
<p>"You know, I could ask my sister, Kate, to look at your car. She's a very talented mechanic and can easily fix whatever is wrong. And, in the meantime, I wouldn't mind being your driver. I can come pick you up every day before work and bring you home after. I would be very happy doing that, and that way I would be sure that you are safe." She said and her voice was very convincing, it was like she was already determined to do that, and she would fight me on that if I opposed.</p>
<p>"I will think about it, I don't want to bother you." I wanted to say 'yes' almost immediately, but I really did not want to bother her.</p>
<p>"Bella, I assure you that it's not a bother at all. It will be my pleasure." And she said that with most charming smile ever, and just like that my brain went all fuzzy. So I could say the only thing that came on my mind "OK, I accept your offer, and I am very grateful. Thank you."<br/>I suddenly remembered that she had said that she was worried about my safety, so I decided to question her about it "You said you worry about my safety?" I asked in a teasing manner.<br/>She was a little taken aback when she heard my comment, but she quickly put a smile on her face and said. "What can I say? You made a really good impression on me." she winked at the end of that sentence.</p>
<p>"Well, I can say the feeling is mutual." I could tell that she was elated with that, her face was lit up with a radiant smile, like she couldn't contain her happiness within.<br/>"I'm very glad to hear that Bella, you do not know how much."</p>
<p>I went to say something, but I noticed that we had reached our destination. She drove really, really fast. I was a little sad that we were already at the end of our ride. But then I remembered that I will see her for sure at the end of the day. We quickly got out of the car; of course she went to open my door before I could do anything "She sure knows how to win someone's heart".<br/>When we got to the main hallway where we would have to separate, she asked me "Do you have any plans for today?" with a hopeful voice.</p>
<p>"Well I was thinking of going shopping, I need to buy some warmer clothes but without my car, I don't think I will do that just yet."</p>
<p>"I can take you there and after that we can go grab some coffee. You owe me" she said with a wink, and very, very determined voice. And since I wanted to hang out with her, I knew that I would agree.</p>
<p>"Well if it isn't a problem to you, I would be happy to accept your offer and buy you a cup of coffee afterwards"</p>
<p>"Great, it's a date then." And just like that, she turned around and started to walk to her classroom. And I just stood there, with my irregular heartbeat and a fuzzy brain with only one word on my mind, on repeat.</p>
<p>"Date"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave me review, what did you like, what you didn’t like and maybe what would you like to happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi people, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. </p>
<p>Big thank you to my beta Hmz0975 :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of my work day passed in a haze, I was constantly telling myself to focus on another thing to think about and not on what would happen after work. But that, of course, did not work, the only word on my mind was date and of course Tanya's smirk as she said that. A big part of me was delighted, over the moon, thinking that Tanya is feeling the same attraction towards me as I towards her. And then the other part of me was thinking that she must have meant that as a coffee date with a friend. But then again if I was reading the signs correctly, she is interested in me and I couldn't be more delighted because of that. Let's just hope that that is the case.</p>
<p>Right now I'm sitting in the teacher's lounge hoping that Tanya would have the same lunch break as me, and every time the door opened my heart started to beat a little bit faster only to end up disappointed when somebody else came in.</p>
<p>Last disappointment that came in was Mrs. Cole; she saw me sitting all by myself at the lunch table and decided that it was a good idea to keep me company. I don't want to be rude but she was not who I was expecting to come in, hopefully she didn't see that disappointment on my face.</p>
<p>"Bella, dear, if you don't mind me calling you that" she said "I was wondering how did your first couple of days go. There aren't a lot of newcomers here."</p>
<p>"Thank you for your worry, this turn out to be a better decision than I had hoped for when I came here. I very much enjoy working with students, and for now I don't have any problems in my class." I said to her, it is nice of her to worry.</p>
<p>"Oh I'm glad to hear that, I knew that you would do great here. And did you meet new people in town or make any friends?" She asked me. Now this is little bit weird of her to ask but I didn't think much of it, yet.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately I did not get much time to go to the city, but I will today, and as for the friends, I can say I became friends with Tanya." I said that with radiant smile on my face, I couldn't contain myself as, as soon as I thought of Tanya, a smile came to my face.</p>
<p>As soon as I said Tanya's name Mrs. Cole became surprised, and started looking at me like she was trying to solve a riddle.<br/>"Tanya as in Tanya Denali," She asked me in astonishment. I just stood there for a second trying to figure out why she is so surprised but I nodded, confirming her assumption.<br/>"Well, that is something I did not expect" she said and I immediately started to get annoyed. I did not like where this conversation was heading, I had a feeling that she will say something negative about Tanya. Just try to say something about Tanya! I couldn't believe that I had that thought; I was not an aggressive person. And I have hardly known Tanya for a couple of days. I need to chill. OK Bella, just breathe and don't do anything stupid.</p>
<p>"Why is that so surprising?" I asked in a defensive tone. My face immediately took on an angry look. I didn't want to say anything else, so I just waited for her to explain her reaction.</p>
<p>"Oh, dear, no, I didn't mean anything bad" she tried to redeem herself; she hadn't expect that I would react like that. "Well the thing is…" I could see that she was trying to think of an appropriate thing to say. "She isn't exactly the friendliest person out there. She has been working here for a couple of years and she didn't make any friendship with the staff here, on the contrary we know nothing about her or her family. And if you try to talk to her about private things she immediately gets all cold and untouchable. At the top of all things she is really scary; most of us try to stay out of her path." She let out a nervous laugh at the end.</p>
<p>I took a few moments to calm myself; I couldn't believe the things she said about Tanya. She is the sweetest person I have ever met and for some unknown reason the things that Mrs. Cole said really bothered me. I had a feeling that I needed to defend Tanya, and that feeling is growing by the seconds. The second thing that came to my mind was if Tanya was really like that with everyone else what made me so special that she would act so nice to me, but I told myself not to think about that right now, right now I needed to defend Tanya. I knew that I couldn't explode like I wanted to, this was the first week of my job and I couldn't fight with my new colleagues, so I needed to calm myself down and respond calmly to her.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't really know what you are talking about; she is the sweetest person that I have ever met. She's been nothing but kind to me, offering to help me settle in. Maybe she is a private person, one that doesn't like to mix her personal and professional life. I have heard that she is an excellent teacher and I can say only the best things about her." I end up saying, hoping Mrs. Cole will get the memo and stop talking bad about Tanya… because I know the next time I won't be polite.</p>
<p>"Oh, dear, I didn't mean to offend her." I could tell that she was embarrassed "I'm very glad that you made a friend in her… well I got to go to my class now. I will see you around, dear" She got up from our table and headed towards the door.</p>
<p>That went well. Now I was really confused, what was the deal with Tanya? Maybe I could ask her on our date today. Date. I was going to lose myself in my imagination again and I can't have that. I need to go to my classroom and be productive. I mean, try to be productive, when all I want to do is to think about Tanya.</p>
<p>What kind of person had I become, I used to made fun of people that became obsessed with their crushes. What did she do to me and why did it not bother me, like at all.<br/>I walked to my classroom, starting to prepare for my next class, and as I was arranging my papers, I smiled. I was really enjoying doing my job, working with students in the field I enjoyed the most. This is what I'm meant to do, of course I had bigger ambitions; one day I would like to work as a university teacher. Hopefully one day this dream of mine will come true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of my day passed really quickly, and before I knew it the bell had rung for the end of my final period.</p>
<p>"Ok, people, hang on for a second," I quickly said to my students, they had already started to get up from their seats "As you pass by my desk, please, take one piece of paper, that is your homework for tomorrow. Please do it." They all groaned when they heard what I had said. I just smiled at that and said goodbye to them.<br/>I went to pick up my things from the table and then headed towards the door, while looking at my phone. I was hoping for a text from Tanya. Unfortunately there was none, maybe I could call her, hoping that she did not forget about our deal.</p>
<p>Just as I was about to dial her number, I heard someone clear their throat, so I looked up and saw her, my angel. She was standing at the door, smiling at me, and with that smile I forgot all my worries from that day, and all I could do was smile back.</p>
<p>"I was just about to call you." I said to her.</p>
<p>"Well, what kind of gentlewomen would I be if I didn't pick up my lady for our date?" she finished with a wink and a smug look on her face, while I blushed at her statement. But I decided to make her sweat a little, not wanting her to see that she already had me. This is a scary feeling, I knew her only since a couple of days, and she had already won my affection.</p>
<p>"What made you think that you can score a date with me without even properly asking me on one?" I said with a serious face. I wanted to see how she will react to my statement; for a second I saw worry pass through her eyes, but before she could say anything we reached her car.</p>
<p>"Please, wait for a second." She said to me as she walked to the driver's door and picked up something from inside. She then turned to me and with a shy smile said, "You are right, I didn't do the right thing by you, and please forgive me for that. I don't want you to think that I would ever force you to do something you don't want to. I would like to make up for my mistake, so if you give me a second chance, I would like to officially ask you out; Isabella Swan would you do me the honors to go on a date with me, therefore making me the happiest woman on Earth." Then she handed me a bouquet of flowers that she had held behind her back, and it was so beautiful and yet so simple; red roses and yarrow. I was looking at the flowers for a second, what a strange combination, but beautiful.</p>
<p>Her statement made me all fuzzy inside. I could feel that she really meant every word of what she had just said. How on earth did I get so lucky to meet this woman? Her statement made me feel appreciated and cherished, she was a keeper. And while I thought about all that, she began to worry. She must have interpreted my silence as rejection. Her face looked like I had just killed her favorite puppy, right in front of her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, that wasn't my intention at all. Do not worry, you don't need to buy me a coffee, I will take you…" She began to mumble, honestly this reaction kind of surprised me, she seemed to be so confident, but also she showed me that she wouldn't pressurize me into anything.</p>
<p>"I would love to go on a date with you, Tanya" I decided to put her out of her misery. I got close to her and took the Flowers from her hand, while she smiled like she had won the lottery. Then I decided to do something bolder, I stepped a little bit closer to her, touching her cheek and kissed her. I let my lips stay there for a second, taking the moment in. Noticing of how her cheek was really cold, her skin was so smooth and she smelled so good, like fresh flowers. I could stay this close to her forever, but I decided not to be a creep and stepped back, reluctantly. This time I had a smirk on my face and she just stood there frozen.</p>
<p>I knew I had it in me. I decided to give her time to recover and headed to the passenger door and got in. She didn't leave me waiting for long though; she came in and said, "I will get you back, just so you know." I could tell that her playful side was coming out and I was very happy about it.</p>
<p>Before I knew it we were speeding down the road, and she told me that the mall wasn't far away from the school, so it wasn't a long trip. And it was the truth; we were entering the mall's parking within minutes.</p>
<p>"Do you want to do the shopping first, or do you wish to eat something before?" she asked me while turning off the engine.</p>
<p>"If it is okay with you, we can go eat something first." I told her. She got out of the car and magically appeared at my door, opening it for me.</p>
<p>"As you wish, my Lady," she said and held out her hand so I could take it while getting out.</p>
<p>I put my hand in hers; I could feel the tingles going through my arm. She did not let go of my hand, continuing to hold it and eventually intertwined our fingers. That did not bother me at all; all it did was to make me happy. She looked peaceful and happy with that shy smile on her lips.</p>
<p>We walked in comfortable silence until we got to the restaurant, which was inside the mall. When we got to the free table, she let go of my hand and put it on my back, guiding me to the chair, which she pulled out so I could sit.</p>
<p>The waiter came immediately after to take our order and as soon as he left, Tanya asked me "So Bella how was your day?" Her face showed such honest curiosity, I was taken aback.</p>
<p>"Well, I can't complain about my students, it is really fun working with them. There are a few jokesters in each class, but I know how to deal with them. We joke around but when it is time to work, they respect that. But honestly, something happened today that made me curious. I was wondering if you would like to explain something to me." I asked her. I wanted to know why was Mrs. Cole was so surprised when I told her that Tanya was a friend of mine.</p>
<p>"Feel free to ask me anything," she said with a smile, but I could see a glint of worry in her eyes, which disappeared very quickly.</p>
<p>"Well today during my lunch hour Mrs. Cole came in and joined me, she wanted to know how I settled in and if I had made some friends here. I told her I didn't have time to go to the town yet, but I have made friends with you. This is where things get weird for me; she was really surprised by my statement." Tanya just started to laugh at that. "When I asked her why was that so surprising, she told me that you are usually a lone Wolf, you and your family. I'm sorry if I seem a little bit intrusive, but it really piqued my interest, because from my point of view you are really one of the sweetest persons I have ever met." I was blushing by the end of my statement. I didn't really want to say all that, but then again what the hell.</p>
<p>She had a beaming smile on her face because of my last sentence "You really think so?" she asked me, her happiness was contagious so all that left me was to nod shyly and smile.<br/>"Well Bella that makes me happier than you will ever know, and just so you know, you are the most beautiful person that I have ever met in my life." I could hear in her voice that she really meant it, which made me blush more profoundly and made my heart beat faster. We were moving fast here and I didn't mind it at all.</p>
<p>"I could say the same thing about you, you are like an angel" I said before thinking, but I don't regret it.</p>
<p>"Thank you Bella, but to answer your original curiosity, it is true. I and my family don't usually mix well with the others due to some personal things, so we try to keep apart from everyone else. I usually keep my professional face on in the school; So Mrs. Cole had her reasons to be surprised by the fact that we are friends…"</p>
<p>I didn't let her finish before I asked her "Why is so the case, why am I different?"</p>
<p>"Well… I can't give you a complete answer to that yet, I hope that that doesn't bother you too much, but I want to be honest with you. What I can tell you is that you are someone special to me. I knew that from the moment I saw you. I want to be close to you, as close as you let me. My intention from the beginning was to court you. I hope that that does not bother you." I could tell that she was worried about my reaction. But I wanted to take a little time to think about what she had said.</p>
<p>I did not expect this kind of an honest answer from her, though I felt pretty good to hear her say that. I wanted her and she wanted me back, can't say that I'm upset about that. I'm someone special to her; I could tell that she was being honest. I wanted to know the whole truth, but decided to be patient, she will tell me eventually, but for now I trust her completely.</p>
<p>Right now I needed to say something to her because I could see that she had started to worry, and just as I was about to say something, the waiter came with our food, making me wait for him to leave.</p>
<p>"Well, I can say that I'm flattered with what you say, flattered and little bit scared…"</p>
<p>"What do you mean scared?" she asked in a full worry mode, interrupting me before I could finish.</p>
<p>"You didn't let me finish, I'm scared by what I feel about you. I mean I have known you for just a couple of days, and my heart is telling me stuff that I cannot process yet. It all seems too early, too quick to me, but then again I cannot be really bothered by that, and that is what scares me. My whole being is telling me that I can trust you, It's like you have me under the spell." I finished my rambling.</p>
<p>"Oh, I understand, but I can tell you that I will not ever hurt you intentionally. And we can go as slow as you would like. I will never pressurize you, I promise you that." She said while looking me into the eyes, and I believed her completely.</p>
<p>"I would really like that, thank you for understanding." I smiled at her and took her hand in mine. She gave me a smile that compared to the blazing sun, and I couldn't help but smile back. "And even if I really want to know the whole truth, I trust you, I trust you to tell me eventually"</p>
<p>"Thank you Bella, it means the world to me." she took my hand in hers and gave me the most delicate kiss on my hand. It was like she was afraid I would disappear. "Now, let's eat, can't have my lady hungry." she said with chuckle.</p>
<p>We ate in comfortable silence; well I ate while Tanya played with her food. Maybe she wasn't as hungry.</p>
<p>"I've been meaning to ask you, how is your stomach, did you have any other incident?" she asked me worried.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not completely recovered, but it is probably fine, if it does not stop bothering me I will go to the doctor." I reassured her. I had completely forgotten about that, I do not know why it had last this long.</p>
<p>"I wanted to ask you about your family?" I asked her, I was really curious to know. "I already know that you have sister named Kate, do you have any other family members?"</p>
<p>"I have another sister named Irina, but I'm much closer to Kate, for some unknown reason her and I always liked each other's company more. We live with our cousins Carmen and Eleazar, they are a little older than us, but we get along great. We are a tight bunch and we like our peace so we usually avoid crowds and keep to ourselves." she told me. "I hope that you are willing to meet them soon, they are eager to meet you."</p>
<p>"You have been talking about me?" I asked in a teasing manner.</p>
<p>"I… well… you see…"</p>
<p>I started to laugh, I had made her stutter. She was just so cute.</p>
<p>"I'm teasing you, don't worry. I also talk about you." I told her with a smirk on my lips.</p>
<p>"What do you say about me?" she asked me with real curiosity in her voice.</p>
<p>"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. And I would really like to meet your family."</p>
<p>She smiled at that, I could tell that she was happy about that. "I will find out, I promise you that."<br/>I just laughed at that.</p>
<p>I really enjoyed talking to her, it was so easy. There wasn't any awkwardness between us. I could see myself with her, she made me happy.</p>
<p>We talked for some more time, and then decided to go to the stores, I don't really like shopping but Tanya made this an enjoyable experience. We would tease each other, made each other laugh and she always found an opportunity to take my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers. Every time she did that, peace and happiness washed over me.<br/>After a couple of hours we were done and on our way to my house. She was still holding my hand, not willing to let go, and after all the time that we had held hands I realized that her hands did not warm up, not even a little bit. It did not bother me, but I was worried about her blood circulation.</p>
<p>"Bella, I forgot to tell you, Kate will come by tomorrow and take a look at your car." she told me.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's great, I wouldn't need to bother you anymore," as soon as I said that she turned her head towards me, and seriously spoke, "Bella, if I had my way I would drive you everywhere." Honestly I did not like possessive people in relationships but this did not bother me, it made me feel good inside, knowing that she wants to take care of me. But then again I was an independent person and I plan to stay like that. And something tells me that she will respect that without any question.</p>
<p>Not long after that we were in front of my house, she again made sure to open the door for me then walked me to my front door.<br/>"I really enjoyed our date, Tanya. We should do it again soon." I told her with a shy smile.</p>
<p>"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself, I had the perfect time with you."</p>
<p>She took a step closer, putting a lock of my hair behind my ear, and then cupped my cheek, looking me into the eyes. She then leaned in and put her soft lips on mine.<br/>To say that I had entered heaven wouldn't be an exaggeration; her lips were so soft, yet so firm. I was on a cloud nine. As soon as she kissed me, I could hear fireworks in my head, lightning bolt going through my body and heat started to form in my lower belly. I tried to deepen our kiss, but as soon as I tried she pulled away with the biggest half smirk half smile that one could muster.</p>
<p>"I told you I would get back at you," she laughed and started to head towards her car. "I will pick you up tomorrow morning, my lady," she said, entering her car and driving away, all while I was standing there frozen.</p>
<p>I could still feel her lips on mine. How do I get out of this state when she had fried my brain? After a couple of minutes, I entered my house, still a little disoriented. I managed to put away all the things I had bought, putting them in the washing machine, and then decided to make myself some diner.</p>
<p>While I was making a salad I decide to text Tanya, "You don't know what you have started", she replied within the seconds "Bring it on!" I just laughed, she was crazy.</p>
<p>My eyes fell on the flowers that she had given me. I knew what roses meant in the language of flowers, but I did not know what meaning Yarrow had. And it was such a strange combination that she must have bought it because of the meaning it held.</p>
<p>I quickly goggled the meaning of Yarrow, and there it was – EVERLASTING LOVE.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave me review, they really motivate me. Thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After so much time here we are again, life got in the way and I had zero motivation and inspiration to write again.</p>
<p>I wanted to say big thank you to my beta Hmz0975 :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up feeling excited, I couldn't wait to see Tanya again. But first I needed to come up with plan to get her for yesterday's kiss. Deciding to think about it while getting ready in the bathroom; I wanted to ask her out this time, but I didn't really know of where I wanted to take her. Somehow, I knew that anything would be fine, but I wanted to make it perfect for her. She deserves that. Deciding to find out more about her interests today and then making my mind on our date destination, I smiled.</p>
<p>I just then remembered that I needed to call Leah to find out of what did she decide to do and when can I expect her here. Now that I think about it, I didn't tell Tanya about Leah and that she will move in with me. I felt happy just thinking about heaving two of my favorite persons with me; my best friend and hopefully, my girlfriend.</p>
<p>I was having my inner dance party when I saw something that immediately stopped the music, on my cabinet was a box of tampons. I had forgotten that my period is late, not by much but still late and that is something that rarely happens to me. Maybe from all the stress of moving and everything, yes that must be it. I will wait and see I will surely get my period soon; I don't need to be alarmed. Yet.</p>
<p>While I was putting my make-up on, my mind was still going on about my period, but I didn't have time to worry about that. All that will upset my stomach more, and I don't want to feel sick anymore.</p>
<p>After shower I dressed myself and put on a light make-up, then went to make myself a nice breakfast. I didn't feel nauseated which made me really happy, so I went for eggs with bacon. Something that I loved, I could eat it every day, which probably is not so great for me.</p>
<p>Pulling my phone out I selected Leah and dialled the number to call her. I waited a long time for her to pick up, futilely. I decided to try again, but still nothing. Maybe she forgot her phone and already went out, I will try to get her when I return home. Something of this sort was unusual for her, but it could happen.</p>
<p>Not long after I heard a car pulling in on my driveway, must be Tanya, I deduced, and so I went ahead to put my shoes and coat on. When I opened my door, she was already standing in front of me, smiling, blinging me with her teeth like a Sun. "My lady," she said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. It would be a lie to say that I didn't want her to change the ultimate destination of her kiss, but I didn't complain. A kiss on my cheek still counts and it was a great way to start my day, either way.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Tanya," I said and took her hand into mine. I wanted to be clear that I hadn't change my mind, I still wanted to get to know her better. To be honest, I wanted to be with her but didn't want to seem like a crazy lady, I can take this slow. I think.</p>
<p>"Before we head to work, would you mind if my sister comes by to look at your car, she told me she was free today?" she asked me. "That would be great, I hope it won't bother her much, but she would save me time and money, and I would be very grateful for that." I responded hesitantly.</p>
<p>"Great, she will come by when we will be at school and hopefully finish by the time we come back, so you can meet her." she had a honest smile on her face, I knew that Kate was very close to her, so us to meeting was important to Tanya.</p>
<p>"I would be very happy to meet her, also I need to think of something to express my gratitude for fixing my car." I said to her, but as soon as I realized that I would be meeting her sister, I started to get nervous; what if she doesn't like me. First impressions are very important, she is Tanya's family, after all.</p>
<p>Tanya saw that something was bothering me, she sensed the change in my mood, not that it took much to, so she took my face in her hands, as gently as one could, making me look into her eyes. "You don't need to worry…" she started to say, but I interrupted her. "How did you notice?" How could she tell with so much surety of what was bothering me?</p>
<p>She smirked, leaned in and captured my lips with hers. Like yesterday, I noticed that her lips were cold, but did not mind one second. She probably meant to simply peck my lips, but I had other plans. As soon as I felt her lips on mine, I started to move to meet her lips. And it didn't take a long time for our kiss to become heated. She moved her hand to the back of my neck, taking a handful of my hair in her fist, and slightly pulled back. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth, nor the wetness that started to gather in my nether regions. She took that as an invitation and slipped her tongue into my mouth, starting to explore. Even if she showed me that she was in control of the kiss, I couldn't help myself, I never backed down from the challenge. My hands started to travel south on her back, while one hand stayed on her waist, other started to move towards her ass. And let me tell you, it was the best ass that I have ever felt in my life. I grabbed it and squeezed it tight, it was so firm yet so soft. When I squeezed her ass, it was her time to moan back, and when I heard that heavenly sound, I couldn't let it go and started to get into it more. But suddenly, Tanya broke off our kiss, her hand still resting in my hair. We were breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath. We were looking each other in the eyes, when I noticed that her eyes were completely black, and I mean completely pitch-black dark.</p>
<p>She noticed the curiosity in my eyes, so she let me go and took one step back. She looked at floor, trying to calm herself as she took a couple of big breath, but ended up laughing as she did that. I faintly heard her say. "Not helping…" as if she was telling an internal joke.</p>
<p>While she was doing that, I was calming myself, although not very successfully, I must clarify. I don't remember when the last time was when someone made me so hot and horny, I honestly considered going back to the house and changing my innerwear- it desperately needed the change, trust me.</p>
<p>"What are you doing to me, Tanya?" I asked her. She must be same sort of a witch to garner such a reaction from me. "What kind of a spell do you have me under?" she looked at me with a serious expression on her face when I said that, and I noticed that her eyes had returned to their normal color, I mean normal for her. I don't think that gold eyes were normal from any angle.</p>
<p>"The same one that you have me under, Bella, the best kind of one. I don't think you realize of what you are doing to me." she looked vulnerable while saying that. And everything in me wanted to protect her, shield her while in this state. Even though no one was around, I did just that, I reached for her and pulled her in for a hug. I held her for a while and then said, "Well at least we are in this together, whatever this spell might be," kissing her lips very softly, as if I could break her with the mere strength that I held.</p>
<p>She let out a very relaxed hum; I could feel her completely relaxing in my arms, so we stayed like that for a few long minutes. Then she pulled back and said, "As much as I want to stay here, we need to head to work or we will be late." Damn it, I had forgotten about school.</p>
<p>"You are right," I said with a pout on my face, which put a smile on hers. "Come on," she took my hand and pulled me toward her car. As soon I entered her car, she turned up the heat and I appreciated that. She turned down the volume on the radio, till it was nothing more than a soft sound in the background.</p>
<p>"Just so you know, you don't need to worry, I'm sure that Kate will love you," her convincing voice left me with little room for doubt.</p>
<p>"I know, but I'm still a little nervous, as is expected to be. I know that you are close to her and I want her to have a good opinion of me. I mean what if she doesn't like me. I don't want to be a problem to your relationship." I honestly don't know of why Kate's opinion mattered so much to me, usually I was very secure in myself, I know that I am awesome, you know? Part of the problem though, was what I said to Tanya; I don't want to be a problem for her if Kate didn't like me. I didn't want to push her towards the unfavorable situation of having to choose between the two of us.</p>
<p>"I repeat, don't worry, I've been telling Kate all about you from the first day itself, and she already has a great opinion of you. I know that everything will be great." She took my hand and kissed it, reassuringly.</p>
<p>"Thank you, you read me so well, we have known each other only for a few days, it's scary." she just smiled at that and whispered, "It's my secret power." and laughed. But you see, I knew there was something else, because I could read her as well. There was something else, and something told me not to push it, she will tell me on her own.</p>
<p>I decided not to comment anything else, so we spent the rest of the ride in silence, holding hands the entire time and enjoying music that came softly from the speakers.</p>
<p>As we pulled up at the school parking lot, she hurried, and went to open my doors for me. "You will spoil me if you keep doing this," I smirked to which she returned, winking seductively. "That is my goal." and kissed my hand which had me blushing.</p>
<p>We walked towards the school, with our shoulders touching, I wanted to grab her hand, but I stopped myself, we were not official yet, and I knew that she was a very private person. I didn't know if she wanted people from school to know anything, for that matter. But as I was thinking about that, she grabbed my hand in hers, interlinking our fingers. I looked at her in question, her reassuring smile being my answer, she did not wish to hide it. I was beaming at that, I wasn't someone that would make out or do anything inappropriate in public; my private business was a matter of priority, but I also didn't want to hide.</p>
<p>There were wondering eyes around, but nothing more than that, thankfully. I think they were surprised to see Tanya with someone. We didn't pay attention to them. She accompanied me to my classroom. "Will you join me at lunch, my lady?" she asked me, to which I replied, "Of course, it would be my pleasure."</p>
<p>She gave me a smile then turned and headed towards her classroom. I entered my class with a dreamy smile on my lips. Who would have thought that moving to Denali would turn out this way? I prepared for my first class, focusing on my work, even if thoughts about Tanya slipped to my mind occasionally.</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>Time flew by, and before I even knew it, it was time for lunch. I dismissed my class, went to gather my things and like yesterday, Tanya was already waiting for me at my door. She smiled, took my handbag in one and my hand in the other hand. "Would you be willing to go to a restaurant with me? We could always have lunch here, but I wanted to suggest a more private place?"</p>
<p>"That is a great idea, lead the way," I smiled at her thoughtful idea. I didn't want to deal with the prying eyes from our colleagues, there would be time for that, but today wasn't one of those days. As we were walking to Tanya's car, there were more prying eyes as more students passed us by. I could almost hear the gossip starting to spread, but that was inevitable, unfortunately.</p>
<p>We got to the car and Tanya went to open my door, as we headed towards the restaurant. Journey wasn't long, it took us hardly a couple of minutes. It was a simple Italian place, simply yet almost cozy. "If you would like to go somewhere else, I'm happy to take you," she hesitated. "But this was the closest place and I didn't want to lose time at the journey. "</p>
<p>"Don't worry," I smiled back. "I like Italian food." As I started to get out of the car, she was already opening my door for me. How the hell was she so fast? "How did you get here so fast?" I asked her.</p>
<p>"It's one of my gifts," she said with a smirk. "I can't wait to find them all." I grinned wide, leaning in and kissing her, taking her bottom lip with my teeth as I was pulling back, before heading towards restaurant with a smile on my lips. She quickly caught me. "I told you I will get you somehow." I told her, a laugh on my lips.</p>
<p>"Well played, my lady, well played. But I have to warn you," she leaned in, put her lips near my ear, which was my weak spot and whispered, "I play dirty," and then she moved back and went to open the door for me.</p>
<p>She led me to the farthest and most private table, helping me take of my coat, pulling my chair out and helping me sit. "Thank you," I said to her. This thing made me fall for her even more.</p>
<p>We didn't wait long before the waiter came. After we ordered, Tanya took my hand in hers. "I hope that it doesn't bother you when I hold your hand, but I can't stop myself when it comes to you. I have this need to have a physical contact with you whenever I can." I could tell that she was in slight doubt, fearing that I would tell her that I do mind.</p>
<p>I slowly kissed her hand. "I don't mind in the slightest… your touch keeps reassuring me that this is real, and that you feel the same as me." I told her honestly. Her eyes warmed up when she heard me, her lips gave me shy smile.</p>
<p>"I was hoping to hear more about you, your family, how did you end up here in Alaska, I want to hear everything that you are willing to tell." she told me.</p>
<p>"Well, my life is not that very interesting, but I will tell you." While I was telling her that, the waiter came by with our drinks. "Thank you," I said to him.</p>
<p>"I was born in Forks, small town in Washington state, my parents Renee and Charlie divorced when I was 4 years old. Renee took me with her to Phoenix, Arizona." She asked me "Did you want to stay in Forks?"</p>
<p>"Well, I loved Forks, every time that I visited, I had a splendid time, my friends were there, my dad was there, but I needed and wanted to stay with my mother. Charlie had a great community behind him, but she would be all alone. So, I decided to stay with her, she surprised me when she met her new husband Phil. When he entered our lives, I decided that it was time for me to move in with Charlie, it was around the time I started high school." I finished.</p>
<p>"You are close to him?" she asked me, but I could sense that her question meant something more than mere curiosity.</p>
<p>"Yes, he is great, I mean I do not tell him all of my secrets and that stuff, nor does he ask much, he is very silent guy, but he gets me and supports me no matter what. I know I can count on him." I answered, truly believing every word that I had just spoken.</p>
<p>"And your mom?" I laughed, how was I supposed to answer that? "My mom…. Hmm, my mom is a very old child, most of the time it was me who took care of her; she never grew up. She was always acting more like my sister, not my mother." Now that I was talking about her, I realized that I never made peace with that. It still bothered me, I love her, but she wasn't mother I needed. Tanya saw the change in me, so she got up, kneeling beside me, hugging me. Offering me her support. "I didn't mean to sadden you," she told me, and I could see that she was biting herself up for this. I took her chin and gave her a gentle kiss "Do not worry, I haven't talked about her in a very long time, I didn't realize how much this still bothers me. This is something I still need to work through."</p>
<p>"If you ever want to talk about her, I will always listen." she gave me a small kiss and went back to her chair. She returned to her seat just in time for our food to arrive, the waiter placing out our order in front of us.</p>
<p>I immediately dug in, I forgot how hungry I was, but I continued to tell her my story. "As I was saying, I have lived with Charlie since high school. I loved it there, my friend group was pretty large, we had some pretty wild times together. Then I decided to collage in the town nearby. That was even crazier time than high school. I must admit, Leah and I were crazy party animals," all the memories and all the blank out nights that Leah and I had made me smile.</p>
<p>I didn't pay attention to Tanya as I was saying that; I was looking at my food. If I did pay attention, I would see her face changing.</p>
<p>"Who is Leah?" she asked me, and I immediately looked up. I could see that she was trying to appear not so interested, but I could see through the façade. I just started laughing, which she didn't take too well from the frown on her face.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for laughing," I told her, when I finally stopped laughing. "Don't be jealous," which she immediately started to deny, but I stopped her. "Do not worry, Leah is my best friend, sister from another mister, my sidekick and soon my stepsister," as I was saying that I could see her relax and the frown that she had on her face, disappearing.</p>
<p>"For the record, I was not jealous." like I believed her for even one second. "I just don't like to picture you with anybody else, I'm quite possessive, you know." I don't mind healthy dose of possessiveness. I also didn't want to picture Tanya with anybody else. "You don't have to worry; I'm only interested in you." I said to her.</p>
<p>"Bella, I wanted to ask you something and I know that this is early, but it feels right." She took my hand in hers. "I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend. Would you do me the honor and become my girlfriend? I promise that I would treat you right, I will always take care of you." She was so sure in herself, I believed her every word, because it felt right, because I felt the same about her. I guess the myth about lesbians is true.</p>
<p>"It would be my honor," I said to her, and it was like I told her that she had won the lottery, her happiness was radiant. I couldn't help myself when I got up and went to grab her so I could kiss her. She didn't resist, not even a little bit. We didn't stop until we heard someone clearing their throat behind us. It was the waiter. We pulled apart and apologized, there weren't that many people in the restaurant but still.</p>
<p>He wanted to ask if we would like something else, but we declined. It was time to head back to school. I was on a cloud nine, this angel was my girlfriend, she was mine.</p>
<p>When we entered the car she said, "I want to know more about Leah, I can tell she is important to you." and It made me so happy to know that she was interested in knowing more about the people important to me.</p>
<p>"I will tell you more, in fact she might come to live with me. I hope that she comes." I said to her.</p>
<p>"How come?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I will tell you another time, it is a very sad story and I need little more time for that." she gave me a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>We got to the school, she accompanied me to my classroom and said, "I will see you after your classes," with a smile on her lips. "You got it, babe," I told her, now that she is my girlfriend, I get to call her that.</p>
<p>"Babe? Hmm, I like it." she left me with that. I smiled and didn't stop for the rest of the day. I was in such a good mood that nothing could change it.</p>
<p>After I finished, Tanya was waiting for me at my door, so we headed home. In the car she asked me, "Would you like to come tomorrow to my place to meet my family? I mean after work. We could have dinner at my place?"</p>
<p>"That sounds great," I said with a smile. We started to chat about our day, and before I knew it, we arrived at my place.</p>
<p>"Kate is here," Tanya told me, and with that my heart started to speed up. Like she heard it, "Do not worry," she told me. She opened my door, took my hand and led me to my car, which had popped up hood, and someone leaning in.</p>
<p>"Kate!" Tanya shouted. "Come here, meet Bella," soon the hood was closed, and I froze at my place.</p>
<p>As soon as I saw the women behind my car, no not women, the goddess, my heart did the same thing it did when meeting Tanya. It stopped for a second, and then skipped a few beats. This woman was a literal goddess. I simply stood there and stared, for God knows how long. The Goddess before me had the same eyes as Tanya's, only more yellow in them, I could watch them for eternity, and they were watching me, with such a strong intensity, so much passion. I was in this state for some time, until I heard some animalistic sound coming left from me, right where Tanya stood.</p>
<p>Tanya! I forgot that she was there. I looked at her, and her face was pure rage, and it was directed at Kate. It was like she wanted to punch her or something, and I didn't know why. Again, I looked at the goddess, but she was not looking at me, she was looking at Tanya in the eyes with the same rage, as her. And as soon as I saw that- my heart was breaking, something in me was telling me that this couldn't be more wrong. I needed to make it stop. Why, I didn't know but it needed to stop.</p>
<p>I squeezed Tanya's hand, hopping to turn her attention to me. And It worked, she looked at me, and her eyes immediately softened, but they did not lose all the rage in them, even if I somehow knew that that rage wasn't directed at me. Tanya then placed her hand at my hip and pulled me in, not that I minded, but why would she do that now?</p>
<p>I just turned to look at Kate who had a murderous look in her eyes and it was directed at Tanya or the place that Tanya was touching me.</p>
<p>What the hell is happening here!? I looked at Kate again, our eyes meeting once more, my heart skipped again, and I could feel a pull towards her, like a tugging in my heart, but now in two directions simultaneously. Which is impossible. I quickly removed that thought from my mind. But her whole mood shifted when she looked at me. Her eyes don't look murderous now, they are shining with want and happiness, and a smile lit up her face, flashing her white teeth. She could be on a commercial for toothpaste.</p>
<p>It took me a while to sort my thoughts, but then I remember, she is Tanya's sister, I need to introduce myself to her. And then find out what was this is all about.</p>
<p>I tried to step towards her, but Tanya was firmly holding me at my place, what was going on with her? I shot her a stern look, and she reluctantly let me move, but she moved with me. Deciding to let go of that for a moment, I shook my head, and turned and smiled at Kate, I outstretched my hand to meet hers, noticing that Tanya had stiffened at the action.</p>
<p>The moment that we touched I felt an electric wave in my whole body, her hand was so soft, but cold like Tanya's, must be in the family. "It's nice to meet you K-Kate, I'm Bella," I ended up saying, hoping that I didn't embarrass myself in front of her.</p>
<p>"The pleasure is all mine, Bella," she said my name differently, it had a different accent than I was used to. "I've been waiting to meet you for so long," it was strange to hear that, I had known her sister for hardly a few days.</p>
<p>"I wanted to thank you for checking my car, I hope it wasn't a big trouble for you." I said to her, grateful for her effort.</p>
<p>"You are welcome, Bella, but I will need to think of something so you can repay me." She told me, with a smirk on her lips and a playful glint in her eyes. I didn't know what to think about her statement, I could always give her money for her work, but I don't think she was talking about money here.</p>
<p>"I will be happy to repay you for your work, you saved me, and you saved your sister, she doesn't need to drive me around anymore." I turn towards Tanya who had a serious look on her face and was still looking at her sister. I couldn't read her at the moment. She felt that I was looking at her, so she turned to me, gave me a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. My heart was breaking from seeing her like that, so I decided to kiss her, very softly to reassure her, but I didn't know what I was reassuring her about.</p>
<p>"Bella, Kate and I need to head back home, something came up, I will see you tomorrow and we will have diner at my place, ok?" she said in hurry, leaned in for the hug and held me more time than normal. Then she looked at Kate and said in a firm, commanding tone that didn't leave room for anything else. "Come on, follow me, we are heading home." She waited until Kate passed us, almost like shielding me from her. Kate was looking at me the whole time she was walking, like a predator, a look I have seen on Tanya's face before.</p>
<p>"Can't wait to see you again, Bella," Kate said as she entered her car, with a smirk on her lips. Tanya was heading towards her own car, and before she entered, she said, "See you tomorrow, my lady,"</p>
<p>I was so stunned at what had just happened that I barely managed to whisper, "See you, babe," as they were driving away.</p>
<p>WHAT THE HELL HAD JUST HAPPENED!!? Was the only thought in my head at the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think and if you would like Tanyas POV in the next chapter. <br/>Thank you for reading !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is a short chapter form Tanyas POV, let me know what you think and if i should include it more in the future. </p>
<p>As always, big thank you to my beta Hmz0975!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Universe must be joking, so I laughed, I laughed from all of this rage I was currently feeling. I could hear the steering wheel breaking under my hands while I was trying to reach my home. It was pure luck that nobody was on the road at this hour because somebody would potentially lose their life, but I couldn't be bothered. All I could see before me was red, I could feel venom gathering in my mouth, I was ready to kill someone. Someone, who I considered my companion for over a thousand years, but she threatened the bond between my mate and me. The very mate that I had waited for so long to find. I had given up all the hope of ever finding her. But she had come to me, she had found me, becoming the centre of my universe, and I wasn't ready to lose her. She was the one thing I wasn't ready to give up, my sole reason to live.</p>
<p>I could see Kate behind me, driving as fast as me. She should feel lucky to still be in one piece, I should have dismantled her the moment she dared to claim my mate. If it weren't for my Bella and my thousand years of control, she would be in pieces at the moment.</p>
<p>She will be in pieces.</p>
<p>My beast didn't give me a chance to think of her as my sister, my companion, she was the enemy that wanted to take my mate.</p>
<p>It didn't take me long to reach my home, nor did it surprise me to see my family outside, on the front porch. They must have heard me and Kate driving well over the speed limit; while we did drive fast, never did we rush in this manner. They had worry written over their faces, but I paid them no mind, all I could think about was sinking my teeth into Kate.</p>
<p>I quickly stepped out of the car, Irina's murmur of my name reaching my ears, but I gave her a warning growl that stopped her in the tracks. My word was the law and they knew that there was no questioning my power. I was the coven leader for a damn reason. I didn't use the authority often, but when I did, they obeyed without question. Now they knew that they shouldn't involve themselves.</p>
<p>It didn't take Kate long to reach our home, she turned off the engine and stepped out of her car. For a few seconds we just looked each other. But it didn't take me long to snap, she tried to do something that was unforgiving in our world. To try to claim another's mate was a hard crime, and she will pay for that.</p>
<p>I sprinted towards her, with my beast roaring, signalling a battle cry. She didn't have the time to prepare herself, I was very fast, and she could only watch as my fist came crashing into her face, you could hear her face cracking under my fist. She flew to her car, completely destroying it, but my beast was already in front of her, taking her by the neck, showing her that we are more powerful than her.</p>
<p>I griped her neck, feeling her skin breaking under my fingers when she came to herself, she quickly put her hand on my fist and let her power do her thing. She let the most powerful blast of electricity that I had ever felt in my life, and all I could do was fall on my knees, letting go of her neck. That was all the time that she needed to recover. She kicked me in the chest and when I fell to the ground, she straddled me and started to kick my face into the ground.</p>
<p>When she started to lose her power, I managed to smash her head with mine, startling her and giving myself time to get on my feet.</p>
<p>We started circling one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.</p>
<p>"How could you?" I shouted while growling the whole time. I wanted to hear her reasoning, how could she betray me like this, to try to make claim on Bella knowing that she is mine.</p>
<p>"She is mine!" she responded in the same manner, at which my beast responded with most powerful roar that I have ever let out.</p>
<p>"How dare you claim something like that, she is mine?" I prepared to jump her. I already started to run towards her, she didn't even try to redeem herself, not that I would forgive her.</p>
<p>All it took me was a couple of centimetres to reconnect with her face and this time she would lose the half of it, but suddenly someone crashed into me and threw me into the tree. I didn't even have the time to recover, Irina and Carmen were on me, trying to hold me in place, while lifting me on my feet, I could see Eleazar standing beside Kate, holding her in place. Knowing that she could easily shock him, but she didn't do that, she looked like she was calming herself down.</p>
<p>"You dare to disobey me; I gave you an order?" I asked my coven mates. "This will not be forgiven, and there will be consequences." They looked down in shame, in our world, disobeying the direct order of your coven leader was not something you took lightly.</p>
<p>"We didn't do this easily, Tanya, but you would have killed each other if we hadn't stopped you soon!" Irina was desperately trying to explain the reason for their betrayal. "What the hell happened for you to behave in this way, we are sisters." she asked.</p>
<p>"If she were my sister, she wouldn't try to claim my mate!" I spat in their faces, watching as their emotions changed, now they understood my reaction. They all looked at Kate with disappointment in their eyes, they knew the punishment for that crime.</p>
<p>Kate saw that she was being looked down upon, so she shouted at me. "Tanya, she is my mate, how dare you think that I would claim her without her being my mate." She was looking at me in the eyes, and I could see her begging for me to listen.</p>
<p>"That is impossible, she is my mate." I cried out, trying to free myself, but I could feel my beast slowly retreating inside me, accepting something I wasn't yet ready to hear. As my beast retreated, Irina and Carmen were able to hold me in place.<br/>"I felt the pull, Tanya, she is the reason I am on this planet. I would give everything up for her." She was trying to reason with me, but I didn't want to hear her. Yet, here she was telling everything I was feeling for Bella.</p>
<p>"There is the case of multiple mates, think of the Queens." Eleazar quietly said, not looking into my eyes; he didn't want to provoke me or challenge my beast. He knew that they could still be punished for interfering when I said not to.<br/>"They are all mates, they do not simply share the mate between them and they are the only example in the history of our kind, do not try to make me a fool!" I shouted at him, growling, daring him to challenge me again.</p>
<p>"Sister, have I ever given you a reason to doubt me? Have I ever done something against you? I am not questioning that she is your mate, but she is also mine." Kate was talking to me, she was looking at me directly in the eyes, only she could be this stupid to do that at the moment.</p>
<p>But her eyes did something to me in that moment, no one could make me reconsider my decisions. Only she could. My most trusted companion. The person who was closest to me for over a thousand years. And she knew exactly what she was doing to me, so she didn't stop.</p>
<p>"Tanya, think!" she begged me. "Think, she must be the reason why we are this close, she was the reason we trusted each other so much, why we never left each other. She is the reason." With every word spoken by her, I was breaking, I started to shake. "I can't lose her." I said to her, she was forcing me to recognize my biggest fear; losing my mate.</p>
<p>She started to walk towards me, carefully, as if checking if I would attack her again. But my beast didn't see her as a threat anymore, she was my trusted companion again, so she continued until she stood in front of me. She looked at Irina and Carmen, making them release me and moving away from us.</p>
<p>Then she slowly caressed my cheek, not breaking the eyes contact, "You are not going to lose her, I am not trying to take her from you, Tanya." she stopped, as if she was preparing for my reaction before she said "She is ours."</p>
<p>"How is that possible? What will we do?" she could hear the fear in my voice and after so many years together, she knew that I was losing myself, going spiral in my own thoughts.</p>
<p>"Don't think too much." Kate stated, but how could I not? "What if she doesn't accept us? I mean, she already told me that she felt the pull to me, but now there are two of us. Sharing a partner is not something people often do; we don't do that at all! In our whole history our Queens are the only example." She tried to say something, but I didn't give her a chance, I started to walk around, needing to have space while I was thinking of the possibility that my mate won't accept us.</p>
<p>I looked at Kate, trying to decide if I even wanted to ask her, knowing that her answer is going to change a lot of things. "Does it really not bother you while you imagine me and Bella, knowing that I am already in a relationship with her or the fact that we could be sharing her for the rest of our lives? That I will be intimate with her? You are ready to live with that, because that is what I think you are trying to suggest here? Isn't it? That we share a mate?"</p>
<p>She was quiet for a while. "I have already accepted that, Tanya, the moment my eyes met with hers. It didn't bother me even for a second, I know she loves you already and you love her. What else could I ask? I know that she will be protected by us, that we will not let anything happen to her. Also, her happiness depends on you. My beast can't look at you as the enemy or competitor when you are the reason my mate is happy. I love you even more because of that. For you it was different, you met her first, you are already in the relationship as you say, I would have reacted in the same way your beast did. I will not say that I was not jealous at first, I want to have the same closeness that you have with her." she was looking tired, exhausted as she was saying that. But she was honest, now it was my turn to show the same kindness.</p>
<p>I was trying to picture them together; I knew that if I have even a slight problem with picturing them together, I will not be able to see them together in the real world. As I was thinking of them, everything that Kate said I felt, I could see Bella happy because of her. I knew that Kate would die for her and that without her Bella won't be complete. But I also thought of Kate, she deserved to be happy, same as me.</p>
<p>My beast was agreeing with me so I knew that from this moment, I wouldn't have problem with them being together. Kate could see it of what I had decided, she was smiling from the moment she realized my decision.<br/>"She can still decide not to even like you." The smirk was now forming on my lips, I would not pass such a good opportunity to mess with her.</p>
<p>"Please, have you met me? I will charm her off her feet, I'm sure of that." she responded playfully, relaxing completely. "Oh, Tanya, you owe me a new car, I was rather fond of it." I laughed at that, of course she would think about her car- her passion.</p>
<p>"Would you be willing to hunt with me? I feel rather exhausted now. It would also give us the opportunity to talk about Bella and how will we introduce you to her life. She will want to know what was this all about." I asked Kate and she nodded, excited to hear more about Bella.</p>
<p>Then, I turned to Irina, Carmen and Eleazar, not forgetting their actions. They expected consequences after disobeying me, a punishable action in our world. They were looking at us the whole time, but now that my attention was on them, they seemed content to look everywhere but me.</p>
<p>"You knew, no matter what circumstance, that you should not disobey me. Although I didn't say anything, I gave you an order. An order that you decided to break." They remained silent, waiting to hear what their punishment will be.</p>
<p>"There will be no punishment." they quickly looked up, not expecting to hear that. "You were right to stop me, you helped me stop and think about what I was doing and for that I want to thank you. I can't imagine what would happen if I didn't stop…" Kate decided to interrupt me. "As if you could do me a serious damage." she chuckled. I gave her a look that said do not test me, so she remained quiet.</p>
<p>"As I was saying, thank you. But do not think that there will be no severe consequences had this behavior be repeated. I will not forgive and forget so easily as I am doing right now. You know our law." I finished my speech.</p>
<p>"Thank you, it won't be repeated." they said, I could see that they meant it. I nodded and they fully relaxed, knowing that all was well.</p>
<p>"We will return in a few hours." and with that Kate and I disappeared in the forest, and on our mind was only one person, Bella. Our mate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, leave me a review and if you have any suggestion for the me, i'm here. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>